The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program, and particularly relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program in which it is possible to easily recognize objects such as windows displayed on a rear surface when displaying the objects overlapping each other on a screen.
For example, in a personal computer, a plurality of windows may be displayed on a display (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-155635).
In the personal computer, for example, by displaying a plurality of windows overlapping each other according to a user operation, a region for displaying other windows may be secured on the display.